


The Boy Behind The Mask

by KpopOracle



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Drunk Sex, Erotica, M/M, Mild Exhibition Kink, Older Man/Younger Man, Older reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOracle/pseuds/KpopOracle
Summary: You were old enough to know better, but he was too sweet a temptation to ignore
Relationships: kim donghyun/reader
Kudos: 25





	The Boy Behind The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Currently not beta-ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought it would just be another boring masquerade... It was anything but boring

You had told yourself it was just going to be one glass of champagne. You had told yourself that you weren't going to hook up with someone at the party. You had told yourself a lot of things.

It was a simple masquerade, all the guests were well dressed, each with a fancy Venetian mask. For the record, you drank four glasses of champagne and probably would have drunk a fifth if you hadn't gotten distracted.

He was cute. Dressed in a dark satin blouse, and sleek trousers, a velvet cape draped around his shoulders. Belted boots, a broad-brimmed hat, were pared with a gold-trimmed domino mask. His dark ensemble contrasted with his pale skin, and pink lips.

You could have sworn you weren't drunk, but you couldn't remember walking over to him, nor what you talked about. You remembered staggering though because you spilled that fifth glass of champagne. And you clearly remembered the way he bit the edge of his glass in an almost flirty way, looking at you as he did.

You were unaware of how you got to the men's room, but it was clear that he was just as drunk as you, leaning against the wall for balance. His hands reached out for yours, which you quickly pinned on either side of his head, leaning within inches of his face.

"Are you sure?" you asked, taking every ounce of restraint not to kiss him as his breath was on your face. He paused, eyes scanning your face, lingering on your lips before he looked back into your eyes.

"Yes, Hyung," he said, leaning out to kiss you, missing your mouth, and more so kissing the corner. It took a couple of tries before you managed to coordinate, finally kissing him straight on, pushing his head back against the wall and drawing a satisfied grunt from him.

You released him and pulled away from him, and attempted to remove his cape, your drunken fingers betraying you. He used his newfound freedom to grab your waste and pulled your hips into his, grinding against you. You responded on instinct, grinding back into him, drawing a soft gasp from you, and an undignified whimper from him. You pulled back for a moment, enjoying the wide-eyed look of shock in his eyes, his jaw agape.

It was a new intoxication. Your still clothed bodies pressed together, sensations only fueling your passion as you ground against him. His whimpers and moans were all the encouragement you needed, taunting you to go faster, harder.

His hands found purchase in the back of your shirt, grabbing, pulling, then releasing to grasp futilely at the air. You had decided that this was a good time to attack his neck. The kisses seemed to find his nerve, bringing him to the brink.

"H- Hyu- Hyung!" His body stiffened, then fell limp in your arms, his breathing ragged from his climax. He pouted a bit. "I didn't want to cum yet."

"It's okay," you said, brushing the hair out of his sweat sheened face. You helped him get his footing, then managed to get his cape off, letting it fall to the floor. "If you want, I can keep going?"

He thought about it for a second then nodded. You offered your hand, which he took, and led him to a stall that seemed fairly clean. Once you were sure the door was secure, you pulled the bottle of lube and a condom out of your pocket. If you had been sober, maybe you would have realized the irony of bringing them if you weren't planning on hooking up with someone.

You pulled his pants down his hips, leaving his semi-hard dick in front of your face, still dripping with cum. As you spread the lube on your fingers, you sucked the tip into your mouth. Your mouth had already tasted bad from the alcohol, but the salty cum mixing with it wasn't pleasant. His overstimulated moans were music to your ears though.

You had thought he would need to be prepared, but he was already quite loose, as your finger pressed in with no resistance. He groaned loudly as you inserted a second finger, dragging them against his prostate as you did.

"Hyung, I am close!" he exclaimed, grabbing the wall for support. You removed your fingers and pulled off him with a loud pop, another undignified whimper escaping his lips.

You got up, pulling your pants down. It took both of you to figure out how to get the condom on, the alcohol making it far more complicated than normal. Once it was on, he squeezed some lube on it, giving it a few experienced strokes, your breath catching in your throat.

He lined you up with his entrance, slowly pushing back onto your dick. You groaned, nearly missing his whimper as he bottomed out. The sounds as you pulled back, and thrust back in were intoxicating, much more than the champagne had been.

The restroom door squeaked open, and you froze, hustling to cover his mouth with your hand, pulling him back to your chest, his head falling back to your shoulder. His hands instinctively grabbed your arm as you wrapped it around his chest, his wide eyes meeting your own.

"Lift your legs," you whispered. He nodded abruptly, lifting them as best as he could. Thankfully he had such a small frame, clinging easily to you. At least it would look like there was only one in the stall.

You couldn't help yourself though, thrusting into him slowly. Your hand captured his moans, a look of panic in his eyes. The thought of almost being caught turned you on, goading you to let him have it.

The interloper washing his hands gave you your window. You fucked him with such fervor, his nails digging into your arm. You licked along his jaw, relishing as his eyes rolled back from the pleasure.

He was was close when you made your last thrust after the water shut off. You nibbled his ear while you waited, his hot, trembling breath blowing across your hand. You were so turned on, aching as his muscles shuddered around you.

The instant you heard the door close, you began again. It really didn't matter that you had waited though, his moans and the distinct slap of skin had to be audible to the outside, but you didn't care.

His moan caught in his throat as he crashed over the edge, his muscles clenching around you. He was suddenly so tight, and it was too much, your thrusts faltered with your orgasm.

You gently pressed kisses to his temple, the stimulation fading for both of you. You untangled from him, both attempting to straighten your rumpled and cum stained clothes. There was no saving this, you were as good as caught.

"Would you like some ramyun?" you heard yourself ask, and instantly cringed internally.

"I would like that, Hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued


End file.
